Childhood Lovers
by Chivi
Summary: Kyoko has just been given a role totally different than ones she has done before. But it isn't just any drama, it's a romance drama that Ren will be acting in as well. Though when Kyoko starts to feel jealousy towards Ren and his female co-star, is it her own or of her character's; Kyoko doesn't know. [RenXKyoko]
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Role

"For real?!" Kyoko burst out in surprise, her eyes twinkling.

"Yep, the director has been somewhat of a fan of yours after seeing your performance as Mio in Dark Moon and Natsu in Box "R". You could say he's a fan of horror." Sawara smiled.

Somehow at the sound of that, Kyoko wasn't all that enthusiastic anymore about the role she was about to receive from this director. Her instincts anticipated another villainous role.

 _Wahhhhhh! Why can't I just get the role of a princess or fairy godmother for once, is it too much to ask for!?_

Luckily for Kyoko, her thoughts were as clear as day to Sawara who immediately relieved her of her worries."Mogami-san, it's okay. It's not what you think. Director Takashi may be a horror fanatic, but his field lies in romance dramas."

"Romance?" Kyoko was perplexed. All the roles she was ever wanted for were always scary roles or bully roles. _What could he want me for then?!_

Sawara sighed, glad that Kyoko had settled back down. He then proceeded to grab a portfolio off his desk. "It's not your usual kind of role, but it's not to far off from your expertise." Kyoko took the portfolio from Sawara's hand and began to browse through. Sawara continued. "The drama is called Childhood Lovers. They're asking you to play the character Miyamoto Reina, one of the lead roles. So how about it?"

Sawara awaited a response from Kyoko, but all he found was himself being surrounded and estranged by Kyoko's vengeful demons that were swarming and emerging from her. Kyoko was clearly enraged, but at what, he didn't know.

 _I'D RATHER DIE THAN PLAY THIS ROLE. WHAT'S WITH THIS STUPID TITLE, CHILDHOOD LOVERS! I BET MY ROLE IS JUST SOME STUPID GIRL WHO FALLS FOR HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND THEN THEY ENDING UP HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THIS IS VERY MUCH A SCARY ROLE._

Kyoko's body shivered at the thought and a vein bulged from her forehead. The drama's title had certainly brought up a distasteful memory from her past. With no hesitation, Kyoko quickly plastered a smile across her face and looked up to give her reply. She may have appeared perfectly fine to surrounding bystanders, but it was quite obvious to Sawara that something was unsettling her.

"Sawara-san I happily refus-" Before Kyoko could finish, Sawara cut her off.

"Mo-Mogami-san..." Sawara strained to talk, without Kyoko noticing, her little demons had grabbed hold of Sawara and clearly had no intention to let go. "For whatever reason you may not wish to play this role. As an actor aspiring to be a professional, I think you should take it. If you don't, you'll be instantly branded among the directors' circles that you only want villainous roles. And in doing so, your career will never take flight and expand."

Snapping back into reality, all traces of Kyoko's rage quickly diminished. She was disappointed in herself. She remembered how her "father", Hizuri Kuu, told her that as a starting actress, she shouldn't let her ego get so big as to think she can pick and choose her roles. _How can I face father again if he hears that I refused another role just because I didn't like it. ...Sigh, I guess I have no choice but to accept this role._ Kyoko groaned, making a face that had seemed like the world was ending as she knew it. "I'll... take it Sawara-san. Th-thanks. I'll be off now."

Sawara could obviously tell she made her choice reluctantly and being the gentlemen that he was, he tried to cheer her up. "Mogami-san, before you go. I thought I would tell you this beforehand that Tsuruga-san will also be acting in this drama."

In the blink of an eye, Kyoko's back turned and excitement surged her body once more. Wasting no time, she raced back to Sawara's desk. "Really, really, you aren't lying are you?!"

Kyoko eyes were beaming. She was delighted to get the chance to act with Ren again and see his techniques first-hand once more.

"I'm not the type to joke about something like this. But I'm glad you're feeling better now. I guess you must really like Tsuruga-san, huh Mogami-san?" Sawara gleefully grinned.

"PLEASE CALL IT RESPECT SAWARA-SAN." Kyoko slammed down on his desk, her demon face appearing once more.

Sawara may have been much older than her, but he was still very much scared of Kyoko when this side of her would pop-up without warning. Confused and frightened, Sawara said no more on the matter. Hoping to not anger her any further, he dismissed her off to her next job location; and with that, Kyoko returned back to her own train of thoughts.

 _The chance to act with Tsuruga-san again! It's been awhile since I last saw him act since Dark Moon ended some time ago._

Kyoko couldn't wait. With that thought in mind, gleefully went off to her next job location.


	2. Chapter 2: Teasing Ren

"Ufufufufu!" Yashiro had that usual smirk on his face whenever it came to teasing Ren.

Ren, who was in the driver's seat, uneasily turned to face Yashiro at the next red light. He felt he was going to regret what he was about to say, but advanced forward anyway. "What is it this time Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro's grin grew larger; it was as if he had purposely made that noise to entice Ren's response. "Ufufufu...Don't play innocent Ren, I heard from the President himself that you were going to play in a romance drama with Kyoko-chan. Kukuku... I bet you're already thinking of all the intimate scenes you two will be playing together. And to top it all off, the President even asked you to pick up and drop off Kyoko-chan before and after work for the drama."

As Ren expected, he definitely regretted his decision to ask Yashiro what was wrong. _Stupid me. Why did I bother asking when I knew it couldn't be anything else but this when it came to Yashiro-san. Look at what you've done to yourself now._

Ren glanced over at Yashiro from the corner of his eye, afraid to see the whole picture, and rightfully so. It was taking all the acting he could muster to keep a straight face as Yashiro let out like a waterfall, making constant 'Chu' sounds, as he bombarded him with various questions and comments.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it before. You guys getting closer and falling in love, just like your two characters. After all, you are called the Co-star Killer. There hasn't be one female-counterparts co-star that hasn't truly fall in love with you." Yashiro's eyes were full of sparkles.

Ren uneasily laughed. "You're exaggerating Yashiro-san."

Even with all the extra comments flooding in from Yashiro, he payed it no attention. At this point he was way to used to Yashiro's 'Fangirl Moment' as he called it.

 _Even without Mogami-san and I being in a romance drama together, it's not like I don't already think about us being intimate together one day._ Ren blushed a little, embarrassed at his own thought.

 _Thought, that's all I can do anyway with the girl who's known as the #1 Love Me Member._ Ren sighed, hunching his shoulders over the steering wheel. He knew it himself that no matter what kind of move he tried to pull on Kyoko, she would never notice his feelings for her, but it still hurt his ego to think about it. Though, he knew regardless of whether his feelings were conveyed, his feelings would never be returned. It was sadly a truth he knew very well.

"Yashiro, even though we are in a romance drama together, it doesn't' necessarily mean we will be cast as the role of lovers." Even though it would be nice if we were.

"Ahhh..." Yashiro seemed a little disappointed now. "I guess you're probably right. Kyoko-chan is usually only requested for scary roles and unless the lover is some sort of stalker or something, she probably won't be playing the part." Yashiro slumped back down in his chair with a sense of defeat.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it, and even if she was, it doesn't necessarily mean I would be playing her partner." Ren smiled, knowing better than to expect his love life to go his way, especially when it came to that girl.

"Well, let's cut the chit-chat and hurry along to TBM Studios. Otherwise we'll be late to the set for the introductory meeting of Childhood Lovers." Yashiro began to browse through his management log.

 _Serious when he needs to be huh. Even though you were the one doing all the chit-chatting Yashiro-san._

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I forgot to say thanks to all those who decided to read my fanfiction in the first chapter. It's a little late now but, Thank you very much! Special thanks to Kuon-kun & jocelynchewpy who were my first followers; *sniff it brought tears to my little eyes. The chapters are a bit short for now, but when we get to the best scenes *wink, wink, they will definitely be longer with extensive details.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unforeseen Ride

_Hmm...I wonder if I'll be able to catch a bus or taxi and still make it on time. Since the job came in on last minutes notice, I didn't take into account my schedule. Should I call in the company for a ride? ...No, I'm a new talent. It would be impolite of me to request a ride without prior notice. But then I'll be late which is even more unacceptable..._

*Beep! Beep!

Interrupting her train of thought, Kyoko turned around to see who or what was making all that ruckus behind her. Though what she didn't expect to see that is was a strikingly silver-colored Mustang automobile honking at her. At first she tried to see who was in the driver's seat, but the windows were tinted black, only allowing her to see the silhouette of the driver. Getting a little closer, she heard the clasp of the driver's door open, and out from it revealed "Japan's #1 Most Desirable Man".

"Tsuruga-san! What are you doing here?!" Kyoko shouted, somewhat confused at the situation.

Ren only smiled and walked over to the back passenger side door. "Just like you Mogami-san, Yashiro-san and I were also headed for TBM studios for the meeting of Childhood Lovers. By coincidence, we happened to see you one the way and we thought we would pick you up."

Yashiro glanced over at Ren and tried to muffle his laugh. _Yep, it's a coincidence that you didn't take the highway route and instead took one of the roads leading to the few bus stops that actually go to TBM studios at this time of day._

Of course, Yashiro's laugh had not slipped Ren's eye, but Ren was too happy to care at the moment. Instead, his focus remained on Kyoko, who he knew would reject his offer out of respect of not wanting to trouble her senpai. Ren was going to have to come up with something quick to convince her, otherwise his efforts to come here would have been for naught. Plus, Ren knew that if he couldn't convince Kyoko to come with him, he was sure to hear more mockery from Yashiro.

Kyoko was delighted at the kind offer, but that wouldn't change the decision she had already made. "Ummm...Tsuruga-san. I really appreciate your offer, but..."

Before Kyoko could finish, Ren cut her off. "And what good timing as well Mogami-san. Seeing as the President had asked me to pick you up and drop you off on days that we both have scheduled for the drama, this seems like the perfect opportunity to start it off."

Kyoko was originally going to swiftly decline her senpai's goodwill out of respect not to trouble him, as Ren had anticipated, but the announcement Ren had made had diverted her attention elsewhere. "The President did...but why would he ask you to do that?" Kyoko tilted her head towards the man dressed in the ebony blazer.

 _Knowing him as the Lovemon, what else could it be but some sort of plot to set us up together again. But I can't exactly blurt that out now can I...Though it's not exactly like I'm displeased with the situation itself..._

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Ah, well..." _Think Ren, think! Ah-ha!_ "Yes, the set location is quite far from Tokyo and it would appear that much of the shooting takes place late into the night. So the President was concerned for your safety." Ren looked pleased with the answer he came up with.

"Ah, but I wouldn't want to impose on you Tsuruga-san. Your busy enough as it is. There's no need to trouble yourself with your kouhai." Kyoko gestured a wave with her hand as a sign of refusal. "I can figure out my rides on my own. Thank you, but please go on ahead without me."

The pressure was on, but Ren wasn't going to let the chance to be with Kyoko for even just a minute longer slip away. Even if it was all just part of the President's plan, he was going to use it to his advantage.

"But it was the President's orders, I can't exactly disobey them, now can I? Besides, it'll probably be too late to catch a taxi or bus at this hour? So what'll you do?"

Kyoko was perplexed. She knew he was right, but she still didn't want to go along with it. It was obvious to Ren what she was thinking, but he knew he had the upper-hand with her personality type.

"Well, even if I'm not all that enthusiastic about participating in this drama, I don't want to be disrespectful by showing up late." Kyoko sighed. "Just this once Tsuruga-san, but I can handle the rest of my transportation on my own. Oh, and you don't have to worry about the president's orders, I'll talk to him myself to resolve the issue. So please don't trouble yourself or feel obligated to fulfill his request." Kyoko paused and bowed. "But thank you very much anyway."

Ren laughed softly. "I thought you might say that, but we shall see."

Ren already had the door open for Kyoko as if he had expected that response from her. Seeing that, Kyoko somehow had felt that she just lost some sort of battle, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Instead she seated herself onto the black leathered car seats and settled herself in.

"Good evening Yashiro-san. Sorry for imposing on you." Kyoko slightly bowed her head.

"Not at all Kyoko-chan. It's actually a great turn of events in fact." Yashiro giggled to himself a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah! Oh it's nothing at all." Yashiro turned back around to see Ren glaring at him as if it were a signal to stop speaking. _Better not slip anything out about my fantasies for now if I want to live._

Luckily for Yashiro, Kyoko payed no more attention to it and instead focused on the scenery outside. After coming to Tokyo, she realized she hadn't actually explored the area all that much with all the drama that had been occurring in her life recently, literally as well.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for following and favoring my story! It made me a lot happier that I thought it would to the point that I actually didn't check any manga or webtoon updates today (Since I wanted to quickly write and post my next chapter). That almost never never happens. And thank you guest reviewer! Your review is appreciated seeing as I'm guilty of not leaving reviews since I'm lazy. (Maybe I should go back and review all the past stories I have read.) Since I'm on break, I'll try to update daily for now.


	4. Chapter 4: That's the Director?

It was 7:00 P.M. Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro had just arrived at TBM Studios and were on their way to the location set.

"Oh, that's right! Tsuruga-san, I forgot to ask but what role will you be playing in this drama?" Kyoko asked.

Ren turned his head to face Kyoko. "Me, I've been cast as Takenaka Katsumi. What about you Mogami-san?"

"I'm playing the role of Miyamoto Reina." Kyoko paused as her facial expression became very mundane. "And even though it's very different from my previous roles, as usual, it's still an antagonist role." Kyoko let out a deep sigh. "But I'll make sure that it'll feel completely different that my other roles. Just as 'father' taught me." Kyoko smiled, pumping her fists with determination as she recalled her lessons with Hizuri.

 _Mogami-san really seems to be attached to father._ The thought made Ren feel slightly embarrassed, but a little happy at the same time.

Taking a few more steps, Ren and Kyoko stopped in front of a two-sided door to their left. Attached to it was a silver plaque with the letters 'ROOM 2A'.

"Well nonetheless, I look forward to working with you again Mogami-san." Ren smiled and turned to face Kyoko, extending his hand in her direction.

Extending her own hand to reach his, Kyoko took hold and faced up to meet eye-to-eye with her most respected senpai. "Likewise Tsuruga-san."

 _...It's like I'm not even here. They've forgotten about me haven't they._ Yashiro stood there, watching Kyoko and Ren from behind. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but his responsibility as a manager pushed him to. Placing his hands on both of their shoulders, he ushered them forward. "Well, let's go inside for now. We wouldn't want to keep Director Takashi and the others waiting now." Yashiro held the door open for the two and followed in after.

Entering in, all eyes in the room turned on them. Particularly one man dressed in a plain, white t-shirt and brown, baggy cargo shorts; a jacket hanging loosely from his waist.

"Oh! As usual, perfect-attendance. Ren-kun is never late." The man shouted with a cheerful smile as he walked over towards them.

 _Hmmm, I wonder who that is?_ Kyoko was puzzled at the sight of the man who bore an unprofessional appearance. Though, her curiosity was soon quenched by Ren's greeting to the man who had been surrounded by those in the room.

"Good evening Director Takashi, sorry for making you wait. Please do take care of me during this project." Ren bowed slightly towards the director and proceeded to shake his hand.

 _EHHHH!_ _That's the director!_ Kyoko stood in disbelief, but shook her head back and forth at the thought. _No! Don't be so rude Kyoko. He may look that way, but he is still a respected director in this industry._

Fixing her thoughts back into order, Kyoko followed after Ren, "Sorry I am late, Director Takashi. Please take care of me as well." Kyoko bowed gracefully with her usual good posture.

The director blinked at the orange-haired girl and began to laugh. "It's all right. You guys weren't late, so it's ay-okay." He held up a thumbs-up sign towards them. "But...Ren-kun, can I ask? Who exactly is the young lass that you have brought along with you?"

Ren paused at first, expecting his question to be a joke, but instead he found himself with a sigh as he gestured his hand towards Kyoko. "This is the girl who played both Mio and Natsu in Dark Moon and Box "R", Mogami Kyoko. The one you're supposedly a big fan of." Ren raised his left eyebrow slightly, questioning the director's definition of 'big fan', seeing as he did not know her true face.

"Oh!" The director jumped back in shock. "Really?! I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. Your appearance just seemed...so different from your roles in those dramas."

Kyoko could tell the director was sincerely apologetic, but gloominess still shrouded Kyoko's mind. She knew she looked very different from all her roles thanks to things like 'Princess Rosa' and the magic of make-up, but it still hurt her to remember the fact that even some of her closest friends didn't recognize it was her who had played those roles. Director Takashi may have been a stranger, but in all fairness, it was he who had said that he was a huge fan of hers. Though, she did find it funny that regardless of the fact that he was supposedly her fan, one would think he, the director, would know the real face of an actor he hired for his drama, especially one hired for one of the lead roles. But then again, she had met many unusual directors before and besides, it's not like she knew anything about being a director.

Kyoko glanced back up towards the director with a soft expression, waving her hands as a sign that it was alright. "It's okay Director Takashi. You don't have to apologize. I'm already used to this sort of reaction." She laughed to reassure him that his comment hadn't bothered her too much. Though instead, what bothered Kyoko more was the director's demeanor.

 _On a first-name basis already!?_ Kyoko thought to herself. _But I shouldn't be surprised as he refers to Tsuruga-san as 'Ren-kun'. But he really does appear as eccentric as the rumors go._ Kyoko glanced up once more at the director's flared up blond hair. _But at least he seems friendly, or maybe it's more so that he's just laidback._

Pleased that he hadn't hurt Kyoko's feelings, the director turned back to face everyone. "Well, now that the gang's all here. Let's get this show on the road. Fight-Oh!" Director Takashi pumped his fist into the air out of excitement. The others watching awkwardly followed behind and did the same, pumping their fists into the air as well.

 _What an energetic director_... They all thought to themselves.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys all again for still reading my fanfiction! Every follow, favorite, and review has made me really happy. Sorry to the followers if they have been getting constant updates for the same chapters 1, 2, and 3. I was try to fix an error that was happening with some of the chapters and I was fixing some mistakes I can't believe I missed, like the repeat of lines in chapter 1 (maybe I should post so late at night). And if the pace has been too slow for you guys, please bare with me.

P.S. Thanks Setsuka e Cain for the review! I was surprised that I have international fans, or at least a fan that speaks Portuguese. (And special thanks to google translate, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to read it in the first place.) And as you wished, I'll try my best to publish more installments while I'm free. :D


	5. Chapter 5: I Met a Fairy Princess!

Off to a room on the side, all the essential individuals of the drama assembled. Inside, each person was seated upon a crimson-red chair, surrounding a broad wooden table. Aligned on the encircling walls were plaques of posters from several hit dramas of the time.

It was quite the elegant room one would say. Though instead of admiring the surrounding features, everyone's eyes laid on the silhouette of the man in front of the room.

"I just want to thank you all again for coming on such short notice. Let me re-introducing myself, I am Director Takashi." The director smiled at each of the actors, each one smiling back. "Now before we begin may I ask each one of the actors here to introduce themselves and the role they will be playing."

 _I guess the director can act like a director when he needs to be... No stop that way of thinking Kyoko. It's very rude to Director Takashi._

Refocusing her attention somewhere else, Kyoko's gaze fell upon the woman sitting across from Ren; and instantly, there was a twinkle and sparkle in her eyes.

 _WOW! SHE LOOKS LIKE A FAIRY, A ROSE, A PRINCESS...She's almost as pretty as Moko-san! Princess Rosa would definitely look good on her!_

Kyoko's thoughts were enraptured and captivated by the black-haired beauty. She was lost in her own world, but rightly so. Maybe not Miss Japan, but she was certainly like a princess. Black, silky hair that fell to her waist. Eyes the color of teardrops and eyelashes brimming from side to side. A desirable, petite face and a slim waist; and a height that would not lose to any professional model.

 _I wonder how a fairy got lost in here...I wonder if she knows Corn..._

"Kyoko-chan...oyyyy...Kyoko-chan." From the corner of her ear, Kyoko could hear the echo of a husky sounding voice.

Out of surprise, Kyoko smacked the edge of the table in front of her, finally snapping back into reality. "Yes?!" Kyoko frantically shouted.

"Kyoko-chan, it's your turn to introduce yourself, were you not paying attention?" The director tilted his head towards Kyoko.

"AH! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Kyoko bowed her head repeated. A few muffled laughs ringed about behind her.

Director Takashi lightly tapped Kyoko's head with a newspaper roll. "Ahhhh, what am I to do?" He grinned. "I guess I'll forgive you just this once since I'm your fan. Now go on."

Thankful for the director's kindness, Kyoko stood up from her chair. "I am Mogami Kyoko. I've been assigned the role Miyamoto Reina. Please take care of me in the future." Kyoko bowed her head.

There was a silent pause in the room.

"EHHHH!? That Mogami Kyoko? The one that played Mio from Dark Moon? The gorgeous woman from the Dark Moon interview!? But you two are so different..." The room filled with surprised shouts from those around.

"Yes...I am that person." Kyoko replied uneasily. "Sorry I'm not what you expected." _It's like this is becoming an overused gag in my life now. I can't be upset with them though, I really do look different in all my roles. But it still hurts a little to see that reaction every single time._

"Now, now. I was surprised too, but let's stay on topic. Aiko-chan, you're next." The director winked over at the black-haired beauty.

Realizing where they were and how rude they had just been, the excited murmurs settled back down and the attention re-centered itself back on the next speaker.

With the grace of a swan, the young lady with the red, v-neck blouse silently stood up to introduce herself. "Hello everybody. My name is Shimizu Aiko, but you may call Aiko-san if you'd like. I've been cast as Shizuka Yuki. I look forward to working with you." Aiko gave off a radiating smile to her fellow colleagues, which in turn brought about quite a response from the male side of the room.

 _Ahhh...The Fairy Princess is bestowing her fairy dust onto me. And her voice is so gentle and soothing to the ears. I can just feel myself getting better already. Aiko-san, what a beautiful name._

Ren, the only male in the room not enchanted and love-struck by Aiko, was instead focusing on the one who had captured his heart, Kyoko. Sitting next to Kyoko and observing her facial expressions, he knew all too well on what she was thinking.

 _She's probably thinking something along the lines of fairy, princess, and maybe even something with 'Corn' isn't she._

It was silly, but as much as it was childish for Kyoko to still believe in such things, Ren still found it quite adorable. For a second he was almost tempted to pinch her cheeks and stroke her hair, as he would with Setsuka when he was Cain. At the thought, Ren realized he actually missed playing Cain since he could be closer to Kyoko than when he was Ren, but remember that they had almost done the unspeakable made him change his mind, well just a little. The pleasant thought lingered in his mind for a bit until he felt a hard stare coming from behind him on his back.

 _UFUFU! Go ahead Ren. I'll just be back here enjoying the show for a bit as a background character. Don't worry, no one else is watching but me._

No words were needed there either to know what Yashiro was thinking. Yashiro's face and hand gesture said it all. Though what Yashiro failed to notice was that there was yet another watchful eye who had saw all that there was to see.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and thanks for the support! If you like it so far let me know, if there's something you don't like or I've made a mistake, I'd like to know about it even more to improve on my writing. Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Unraveling the Drama

With the introductions finally over, the director cleared his voice to speak. "Okay so now that all the formalities are out of the way, let's begin. Starting from the top, as you are all well aware, the romance drama you all are starring in is called Childhood Lovers." Director Takashi pointed to the script for emphasis. "It's a classic, modern-day love story between childhood friends. The childhood lovers, which are played by Ren-kun and Aiko-chan, currently have the relationship as doctor and patient. While originally friends, the two of them slowly begin to fall in love with one another through their encounters at the hospital, but it is nearly impossible for them to be together as the doctor is already engaged to the daughter of a wealthy family, who happens to be a financial benefactor to the hospital. That daughter being Miyamoto Reina, who is played by our lovely Kyoko-chan." The director flashed a smile to Kyoko, who although appreciative of the affection, was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving from the director.

Oblivious of Kyoko's feelings, he continued. "Though the engagement itself wasn't one decided by the two to betrothed, but instead devised by both the doctor's father who is the head of the hospital and by Reina's father. And even though the doctor tries to break free of the marriage, he is threatened by both parties that they will cut funding to his lovers extensive and expensive medical care, which if she doesn't receive it, she could very well die. What complicates it more is the fact that even though it isn't a marriage chosen freely by the two, Reina, also a childhood friend of the doctor's, is actually deeply in love with the doctor. Faced with all this, the doctor becomes torn on what to do. Should he makes the painful decision not to nullify the marriage out of his love for Yuki's safety or flee with her and risk her life so that they can be together?" Director Takashi paused and tried to fight back his tears. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room found it amusing that he was crying at his own story.

 _Somehow he reminds me of the President. Getting all emotional over a love story like that._ Kyoko and Ren thought in unison.

Pulling himself back together, the director looked back up to face the actors. "Well that's the gist of it. I'm expecting all of you to put in two-hundred percent of your effort. Especially you guys." The director pointed at Ren, Aiko, and Kyoko.

"Ren and Aiko, in order to grasp your character, you must be able to understand the feelings of love and desire for someone that you are unable to be freely in love with. Like Romeo and Juliet, lovers torn apart by outsiders." The director grasped at his shirt as if it pained him to remember that tragic story. Rather than a director, he seemed more like a one-man show to some.

From the back of the room, Yashiro snickered silently to himself. _Don't worry Director Takashi, Ren knows that feeling all too well. It's a shame that Kyoko isn't his partner though, otherwise he'd be able to perfectly express it._

After addressing a few more points to Ren and Aiko, the director turned to face Kyoko. "And as for you Kyoko-chan. Your character is centered on her jealousy towards Yuki. Her infatuation for Katsumi will gradually transform her love into an ugly jealousy throughout the drama, essentially drawing out her vile and unpleasant side. Maybe not as intense, but I'm looking for something quite similar to Mio's hatred and jealousy for Mizuki." The director gleeful smiled, not realizing his lines had struck a knife in Kyoko's heart.

 _Something similar to Mio again huh._ Kyoko sighed. _Just like what I was originally requested to do in_ _Box "R"_ _._ _I sorta expected that, but I wonder if I ever will escape Mio's shadow. But maybe I shouldn't think like that. It just means that people really like my Mio, something I should be joyful about._ With just a little more thinking, she recalled the words of her 'father', Hizuri. No, i _t's l_ _ike 'father' said when I was doing_ _Box "R"_. _I don't have to act out an exact copy of Mio, I can show another style or variation of her. It is a little different, too. Mio's jealousy was from her own scars and hatred, while Reina's is from lov-_

Kyoko cut her train of thought before she spoke of the forbidden word. Ruffling her hair, Kyoko re-directed her attention away from the thought of the despicable emotion. _Too bad it's not a princess or fairy role. It won't be as fun as playing Kuon, but at least it's a role of an ojou-sama. Though I already crossed that off my list when I did Mio._

* * *

A/N: I really should stop writing and updating late at night. Even though I read it over and over to check, when I come back to it when I'm more awake I end up finding really stupid mistakes. Like how I said this (the block of text below) at the end of chapter 5 even though nothing in it really revealed Kyoko wasn't the main romance lead yet. (-_- Spoiling my own story, a new record for me) Though, it was probably cause I was writing chapter 6 while publishing 5. So here's a new chapter in hopes and in reward for those who have and will stuck with me through my mistakes as I write this fanfic (though I'm publishing this at 1:17 A.M. despite what I said just now, I'm afraid to wake up and re-read this). Please do call me out for mistakes, even little ones, if you see them though. I hope to write better for myself and for you guys. :) And once again, thanks for reading. (Man I write too much for an author's note, maybe I should change it to A/E, author's essay).

[Sorry if I disappointed any of you if you thought the lead couple roles would belong to Kyoko and Ren. Though that is where the concept of this story originally came from. After reading a lot of fanfiction for Skip Beat, I realized that I never read one where Kyoko and Ren starred as the leads for a romance drama (which I thought would be the obvious and common idea for a fanfiction of Skip Beats). But after putting the story together, Kyoko ending up not being casted as the lead role couple-wise. Maybe that could be my next fanfiction, though if it was I'm worried it might resemble this one too much. Oh, but if you do know what where they are the leads in a romance drama, let me know, I'd love to read it XD.]


	7. Chapter 7: Drawing Upon Our Experiences

8:30 P.M.

"Okay, take care!" The director waved goodbye to the last of the actors after the meeting had ended. As he prepared to clean-up, he noticed one girl still lingering behind in her seat.

"Kyoko-chan, shouldn't you be leaving soon? The meeting already ended fifteen minutes ago. It's getting late." The director walked over to Kyoko and found her deeply engrossed in the script. "Oh, is something wrong with the script?" The director waited a second for a response before clasping his hands on his face and widening his lips into a smile. "Or could it be that you are so enthralled by my story, that you couldn't help but stay here and read it!" The director squealed. "I'm so happy to know one of my favorite actors is a fan of m-"

"No, that's definitely not it." Kyoko didn't even glance up, but she had easily sliced apart the director's excitement.

"Then what is it Kyoko-chan?"

Finally looking up at the director, Kyoko realized what she had just muttered earlier and immediately flung herself to the ground and performed dogeza several times over. "PLEASE! PLEASE! FORGIVE THIS INSOLENT ACTOR. When I said that I didn't mean to say your story is bad, well it's true it's not exactly my taste since all the characters are stupidly in lov-No I mean-" Kyoko rapidly flailed her arms around before placing her hands over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything more. _I must be crazy! How could I insult the story and characters right in front of the author himself._

Kyoko glanced up to see the director's face, fearful that he would be upset at what she just said. Though instead, she found a grown man rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Ummm, Director Takashi, is everything alright?"

Settling himself back down, the director sat himself down in the chair now to Kyoko. "Ah, sorry Kyoko-chan. I just couldn't help but find it so funny that you could say that to my face. You've got guts, or maybe you're just too frank." The director chuckled once more.

"So you're not mad at me for saying that?"

"Nah. Everyone has their own opinion and isn't it more respectable that you still chose to accept the role despite the fact that you didn't like the story or characters."

"Director!..." Kyoko was awed by the amount of understanding the director had.

"Rather I would thank you. I haven't laughed that much in a while." The director covered his mouth to muffle another laugh.

Hearing that, Kyoko's admiration of him changed more into a question of his sense of humor.

"Well getting back on topic, if that's not what's bothering you, then what is? You can tell me if you'd like. I'm pretty good at listening to people and giving them advice." The director patted his chest with a triumphant look.

"Well..." _I wonder if I really should mention it to him. He's asking and offering to help, but this is really more of a personal problem._

"No, it's ok-"

With another quick thought, Kyoko didn't seem like it would do any harm to say what was on her mind. Though, what actually convinced her more was the fact that the director was staring at her with expectant eyes like that of a dog waiting for his owner to pet him. As soon as she tried to refuse his kind offer to listen to her concerns, his eyes made it seem like he would sulk away alone in a dark corner if she didn't say anything to him.

 _He seems much more fragile than his appearance lets on._

Kyoko chuckled and gave in to his concern. "Well, it's just about my role, Miyamoto Reina."

"Oh! Could it be that you don't know how to act her out?"

"No, it's not that...Well it kind of is, but not exactly." Kyoko paused to conjure up the right words to say. "Well, you remember seeing me act in Box "R", correct?"

The director perked up in excitement. "Yeah! I absolutely loved it! The bullying scenes were really intense and your appearance suited the role perfectly. The director was really lucky to snatch an actor who could easily reflect his vision." The director smiled and hoisted up a victory pose. "Well I guess I got lucky, too. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, you see, the role actually didn't come to me as easily as you may have thought." For the next five minutes, Kyoko explained to Director Takashi how she was actually almost fired from her role because she kept coming into conflict with Director Anna's orders on how she should act out her character.

"Wow, I never knew."

"How could you have known?"

"I guess I couldn't have, but that was a good call on your part. It may have been risky of you to disobey the director's orders, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. You did end up making a great Natsu in the end because of it." The director gave Kyoko his signature thumbs-up.

Kyoko smiled. "So after hearing all this, may I request a favor?"

Director Takashi nodded his head and Kyoko continued. "This might be selfish of me to ask, but will you allow me to try and create my own style of your character, Miyamoto Reina? The main reason for my conflict with Director Anna asking me to act out Mio for Natsu was that I thought as an actor I had to do something special to properly act out my characters. When I had been asked to play Mio, I was requested to create a Mio that would surpass the previous Mio from twenty-years ago. So I thought I had to do the same in all my other future roles as well. But, a senpai of mines told me before the Box "R" shooting that sometimes there's no need to do anything special and that it's fine to do it exactly as the script said. So I tried to that by listening to the script and director, but I just couldn't. Mio and Natsu were different. Mio hated Mitsuki, but that wasn't the case for Natsu. Natsu didn't harbor any sort of hatred or resentment for Chitose."

Kyoko sighed. "And Reina is the same as well. Reina isn't like Mio, Reina hates Yuki and is jealous of her, but it's because she feels...affection for Katsumi. I don't think it would be feel right to act Mio out for Reina either. I think I know myself well, and I don't think I can express Reina by simply doing it exactly like the script or as you want me to."

Kyoko paused, remember the words of her 'father' once again. "Someone dear to me once told me that in order to act out my roles, I need to live as them inside the play. Maybe it's because of that, but I think I can only really act to the best of my capabilities if I do so. And in order to that, I need to-" Kyoko stood up from her seat. "No, I want to create my own Reina." Kyoko's eyes flared with determination from her spirit as an actor. "It might cause you trouble and I might even fail in doing so, but please allow me to try to create my own Reina." Kyoko bowed deeply.

*Clap-clap-clap!

Kyoko could hear Director Takashi clapping, though she wasn't sure why. "There's no need to bow Kyoko-chan." Kyoko raised her head to see Director Takashi who now beared a pleasant expression. "I'm really happy to see that you're taking this role seriously Kyoko-chan, but I think you're misunderstanding what I said earlier. When I said that I wanted something like Mio, I didn't mean to act exactly like Mio. I just didn't know how else to communicate to you what I wanted." The director stood up from his chair as well and extended his hand towards Kyoko's.

"Create your own Miyamoto Reina. I look forward to seeing it."

"Thank you very much Director Takashi!" Kyoko bowed once more before shaking his hand firmly. "Well I should be leaving now, it is getting late." Waving goodbye, Kyoko gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to say that while you create your 'Reina', it's okay to deviate a little bit from the character in the script as long as you keep the essential parts of Reina's character, which would be her pure love for Katsumi and her immense jealousy against Yuki."

"Okay! I understand. Thank you very much once again!" Kyoko nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

 _Pure love and jealousy..._ These few words lingered in Kyoko's head as she walked down the corridor. _If the key to making your character is using your imagination and drawing upon your experiences, then I have more than enough of THOSE kinds of experiences._

A vein bulged from Kyoko's head at the slightest reminiscence of the bitter love she had once experienced with Shotaro. _But for the sake of this role, I can't believe I might actually be grateful for it all now._ The thought of Shotaro actually be beneficially to her acting irked Kyoko beyond belief.

 _In the first place, even if Shotaro was an idiot, I was even stupider than him! He never ever showed any interest towards me except when he wanted something, and he even had numerous girlfriends! Yet I still believed he truly only liked me and that I was the only one who understood him. I can't believe how blind and stupid I was._ The more Kyoko thought about her distasteful memories with Sho, the more vengeful demons began emerging from her body.

"That's quite the face you're making Mogami-san."

 _Huh? Wait, I recognize that voice!_ Kyoko glanced up to see the silhouette of a tall man leaning against the side of the exit door. "Tsuruga-san! What are you still doing here?" Kyoko's jaw dropped open in surprise, her resentment at Sho quickly becoming a fleeting thought.

"Don't you remember my promise to the President. He asked me to take you to the location set and back home." Ren flashed a dazzling smile, even though he knew something like that would never affect her. Though, it did manage to make all her little demons immediately return to their dwelling.

"Tsuruga-san. Like I said before, I really appreciate the thought, but you don't have to burden yourself with me because of the President's request. You must be tired and worn out already. Please head on home and get some rest, I can figure out my own ride home."

Ren sighed. _There's really no convincing this girl. What should I do...Ah-ha!_

"But Mogami-san, there isn't any more buses headed to where you live and the taxi ride from here back to where you live would be really expensive. Your only other option would be to walk. And what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you go home alone on your own late at night?" Ren smirked, knowing he had the upperhand once again.

"But-"

"Oh how would I face the President and the public if they knew I let a defenseless girl walk alone home late at night. Oh the shame! And what if something happened to you? I would never forgive myself." Ren buried his face into his hands as though even the thought of such a thing happening had struck a blow to him. Of course it was all just an act, but if Kyoko really did get hurt because he failed to take her home safely, Ren would never let himself get over it. Just for that, he was going to make sure he wasn't about to lose this battle. Though, he also knew that it was because he just wanted to spend more time with her.

With Ren's determination to convince her set aflame, Kyoko's ability to refuse Ren's ride was quickly disappearing with each word he spoke. Though she still didn't want to give in yet again.

"Really, it's-"

Before Kyoko could finish her sentence, Ren had brought out his ultimate weapon. Staring into Kyoko's eyes was the undefeatable puppy dog eyes, Cain's specialty.

 _To think he would use that here! Tsuruga-san you really aren't being fair._

Kyoko tried to resist, but the spirit of Setsuka Heel within her gave in.

"...Fine Tsuruga-san. But this really is the last time."

"If you think so. Well then, right this way. We wouldn't want to keep Yashiro-san waiting." Ren was pleased with himself, even if he had to resort to using that.

"That really wasn't fair of you Tsuruga-san." Kyoko muttered, pouting a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mogami-san." Ren laughed. _I guess Setsuka came out a little bit because of that. If I think about it, I've never really seen Mogami-san pout around me before, besides when we act as the Heel siblings._ Ren stole one more glanced at a pouting Kyoko. _It really is adorable._ Ren resisted pinching her puffed-up cheek and instead covered the slight blush that was creeping up on his face. _I better not let Yashiro-san see me like this, otherwise I won't hear the end of it._

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you for your continuous support. I'm really sorry I didn't update at all last week. My break ended and I was back in school, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm afraid I can only update weekly now that I'm back in school, but I promise once I'm on summer break, if the story continues that long, I'll update more frequently. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: The Arduous Part of it All

A/N: Hey guys...I'm not dead...but I wish I was. I'm sooooooooooo SOORRRYYY! I'm such a terrible author! I can't believe I became exactly the type of authors I got frustrated with, but I'm worse. How could I not update in months, I even said I would update every week, but I ended up lying. I'm so sorry to new and old readers alike. A lot of things happened and as time went on, I lost my motivation to write and I really hated myself for it. I knew I should at least finish my story, but I also didn't want to give you the disservice of writing something that would be really terrible since I wasn't motivated. Not that my story was that good anyway (trust me, I'll probably find some error and update this chapter again in an hour). Luckily has so many great authors and stories that it wouldn't matter if mines was here or not. But thanks again to everyone who still looked forward to reading this story. When I saw that new readers were still reading my story and after re-reading the reviews, my motivation to write again was renewed. Really, thanks a lot everyone, it's really thanks to you guys that I'm here again. Sorry this chapter isn't that interesting, but when I finally find time to update again (which I hope won't be another 6 months) I think I can say you should look forward to it.

By the way, I was a little worried if I write too many meticulous details. I always picture the story in manga form before I write, so I end up including a lot of miscellaneous details. If it bores you guys too much, please let me know so I can improve. THANKS A LOT! Enjoy! I REALLLY LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

 _Whew_

Kyoko let out a breath of air and slumped down to the floor of her room. Closing her eyes, she could hear the slight sound of his keys jingle and the engine motor start up as Ren started to depart. At the same time Kyoko could finally feel her heart settle back down as her cheeks began to warm up.

"Did I really just do that?" Kyoko whispered to herself.

Kyoko blinked her eyes a couple times before smothering her face into her hands.

 _AHHHH! How could I have been so bold?!...That was so nerve_ wracking!

... _But I'm so glad I did it anyway. Now that I have the ok from Director Takashi, I can finally mold Reina how ever I like...My own Reina..._

Lost in her own excitement, Kyoko could feel her weariness from the long day finally beginning to overshadow her.

"Huuuahhhhh..." Covering her mouth as she yawned, Kyoko reached over to her bag to grab the movie's script.

 _I guess I should try to read a couple more scenes before I head to bed. How can I even start developing the character if I haven't even finished reading the whole script...But where should I start anyway? The Director said that if anything, keep in mind Reina's important features, her...pure love and jealousy._

As usual, Kyoko shivered at the thought of the word.

 _I guess in that sense, Reina is a bit like Setsuka...if that counts as pure love anyway. If nothing else, they're both extremely jealous and self-centered in one aspect. Though I guess like Mio, it is a little different in both their cases._

Kyoko sighed.

 _I guess I can't really rely too much on my past roles for guidance. And as much as I wish I could use my love for Moko-san, which is love in the purest sense without a doubt, I'm going to have to dig a little deeper..._

A vein bulged from Kyoko's forehead.

"ARGGGG! How many times am I going to have to rely on that guy! Why was I so stupid that all my past experiences are all only of him! Why couldn't I have picked someone else! Why was I so blind and stupid!"

* * *

"Dear, she's talking to herself again." Okami-san whispered to her husband.

Taisho glanced up at the rattling ceiling before resuming back to his usual newspaper reading.

"Leave her be. It must be some phase or that the industry finally got to her and rattled up her brain."

* * *

Kyoko ruffled her hair in frustration a bit more before calming herself back down.

 _I'd really rather not have to think of Shotaro if I could, but sadly the idiot I was back then is the best example I have for Reina. Does that mean I'm playing the role of an idiot?_

Kyoko glanced back over at the script.

 _No, I can't say that. I need to love my role and be my character. Pull yourself together Kyoko! You can do this!_

Closing her eyes once more, Kyoko gathered some more strength before leaping back down into memory lane.

And before she knew it, she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Talent Rules

8:00 A.M.

 _Ahhhh...In the end, the more I read this script, the more I see an exact copy of what I was like back then. I don't even need to try living in the play, I already lived it in the flesh. What makes it worse is that she's nothing like the kind ojou-samas in my head. She's self-centered and thinks the world revolves around her...like that baka Shoutaro!_

Kyoko began to grind her foot into the ground.

 _Well at least Reina chose someone who wasn't an idiotic narcissist. Katsumi is actually respectable and has redeeming qualities. Maybe she was actually smarter than I was back then._

Kyoko could feel a smile beginning to creep onto her face.

 _And if you think about it, midway through the drama she changes for the better and actually makes a huge sacrifice for Katsumi. Even if it was for love, that was really admirable for her. When I think of what Reina will become, I think I can grow to like her._

Feeling the wheels of Reina's character finally beginning to turn, Kyoko's face beamed with excitement. Not only was she delighted at how smoothly character creation seemed to be finally coming for her, but she was simply excited to act again and act alongside Ren.

 _Mio and Katsuki didn't really act one-on-one that often in Dark Moon. So this might be the first time I get to professionally see how Tsuruga-san reacts to my acting since the assignment with Ruriko!_

Kyoko chuckled remembering the ups-and-downs of one of her first Love Me Assignments, smiling at her first taste with acting and how much has changed since then.

 _It's too bad that the shoot doesn't start for another week. Though, unlike Katsumi, Reina doesn't make an appearance until later, so I won't even be due on set until the week following after._

Disappointed at the acting delay, Kyoko pulled out her phone to check the time. Kyoko had had the whole morning and afternoon free for herself. There was no work or Love Me Assignments, so she had decided to go to school. Though, she considered skipping the afternoon session as Director Takashi had decided to hold an evening-get-together dinner so that the actors could mingle and get to know one another, as well as to celebrate the start of the project. Originally Kyoko had not planned to attend as she promised to help out at Darumaya that night, but when she had informed Director Takashi of her possible absence, he became teary eyed.

 _The Director shouldn't make a face like that._

Needless to say, while the gathering was not mandatory, all the actors had made time to attend as none of them wanted to be responsible for the tears in the director's eyes.

 _Though I guess it was my fault. Luckily, Tsuruga-san had explained to me that I had to attend. Who knew that by refusing to go I would be indirectly bringing shame to LME. I also wasn't aware of the unwritten rules that new talents could not refuse these sorts of things if a fellow senior talent was attending. The consequences must have really been bad seeing as Tsuruga-san seemed so determined in convincing me to go. I really need to thank him later and ask about the other unwritten rules. Truly the entertainment world is a lot more structured that I had imagined._

Lost in fascination by the hidden depths of the entertainment world, Kyoko boarded the bus and headed to school.

* * *

A/N: Happy holidays guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas and a wonderful new years. Sorry this chapter wasn't that juicy and was really short, but the good parts are soon to come. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently and become a master of writing instead of a master of procastination.


End file.
